THE JOKERS NEW LOVE
by zelda1996
Summary: has they joker finally left Harley after constand beetings have not told he r
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a average night for the joker getting caught by the batman, and put back in arkham , he had arrived with bruises and cut for where he tried to blow up Gotham police department , he arrived to his cell to head Harley screeching "puddin'! ,I missed you puddin'" , he sighed as she shouted at him , he had just about had enough of Harley. Just as he was going to tell Harley to shut up another cell mate shouted "shut up you stupid bimbo bitch.", she looked a joker to noticing him giving her a look of disgrace , she wandered back into her cell , crying …. As the joker settled in his cell Harvey wandered over "so batman ..?" "Ha-ha yeah" he replied "are we ever going to win?" "no but why stop trying even if bats is just around the corner?" "Because we're going to get hurt" replied Harvey, the joker just layer In his bunk, thinking ….. what if its time to stop? What would I do? Would I need Harley anymore ? I mean its not like she's useful… "Maybe your right Harvey. I need your help." "what's wrong joker?" "how do I get rid of Harley ? she drags me down. I can't deal with her anymore." "I will talk to her but you owe me clown" " I sure do Harvey".


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

3 months pasted and Harley started to hate the joker he hadn't spoken to her or looked at her she had done the complete opposite , she even followed him , but now she hated him with every inch of her body she and Harvey had built a relationship as they bounded in the asylum when they were both out next month thy where going to move in togiver on the other hand joker was glad to be free from the annoying dumb brad he once called his girlfriend, but he had decided to carry on his horrid charades he liked to call his job. Time had pasted fast and before he knew it he was on his way home, after 10 mins of coming out of the asylum He stumbled upon a young woman named grace ,she looked at him and laughed he bent down to see if she was okay ,she just laughed even harder "are you okay miss?" asked joker " yes yes im fine I just thought of a joke as soon as I saw you?" the joker laughed along with grace "want to come with me for a walk and tell me all about you ?" "yeah okay" she replied . as they walked through parks and dark alleys they released they had a lot in common ,one thing led to another and they found themselves to be sharing a deep passionate kiss, even if they had only know each over for 4 hours it felt like a life time. They then traded phone numbers and planned to meet up the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day the joker work up the happiest he had ever been, that day he realise he didn't need the bats to be dead to be happy ….. All he wanted was to be near grace. He called he as soon as he could she answered the phone. "Hello?" "ermm it's me joker." "Oh heya" "what you up to today?" "Nothing why?" "I wondered if you wanted to meet again?" "Yeah sure" "when?" joker asked "now" replied grace "most definitely". Joker left his house immediately to meet grace at the park. Grace saw him from across to park a ran up to hug him, he held on tight as she clung to him, he realise he need her in his life so badly "want to go somewhere private?" "Yeah sure" she replied with a giant smile on her face. On the way he asked her question like weather she liked the bats and how she felt about bats she replied with similar answered then what joker would say. He was surprised he started to stumble on his words. They reached his house, he invited her in, he wanted to kiss her again but he didn't know how she felt to he confessed "grace?" "yeah?" "I think I love you" she looked at him with blushing cheeks, the biggest grin showed up on his face waiting for a reply "I think I love you too joker" the kissed again this time one thing left to another and they went to the bedroom and they started to strip down as grace laid down on the bed the joker entered her they shared a long passionate kiss groans where heard from outside the house for the about 10 mins and all went quiet it was all so quiet ….

To be continued


End file.
